


My Sunset

by tendersoons



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Based On Through Night and Day, Chronic Illness, I AM BACK, M/M, mentioned death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendersoons/pseuds/tendersoons
Summary: it is a perfect relationship that everyone could dream of, but life is cruel, right? the perfect relationship that everyone's envy of, has come to an end.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 5





	My Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on the movie through night and day. i already post this drabble in stan twitter, i also decided to put it here. this may contain grammatical errors and typographical errors.

song reco!! click [this](https://open.spotify.com/track/7w0CEIlW8kcomXPgxQ55Hj)!!

* * *

_"he's my everything..._

_he's been there all my life, he's there when i'm sad. when i'm at my downfall._

_i want to be with him..."_

wonwoo repeatedly playing the video. he's been watching it for the nth time. he doesn't feel any pain but rather he's happy. the man that he loves for 15 years of his life is now happy with _someone else._

"you're watching it again..."

he gave him a tight smile.

"look, dad oh. mingyu looks so happy here."

his dad just smiled at him and pat his head.

"you're just hurting yourself." his dad exclaimed.

he gave him a weak smile.

"no, i'm not! i'm happy for him because he's already happy with someone else. i'm happy that his living his life to the fullest..."

he smiled. tears are evident in his eyes.

"...he will no longer feel sadness because of me."

his dad gave him a hug. _life has been tough to him, but he's fighting. he still have an unfinished business._

_━━━━_

"sir, this the properties and other documents that you need to sign." his secretary said.

mingyu just smiled and started to sign the papers.

"uhm, sir gyu? are you sure that you want to sell this resto? you have a lot of customers and it will be a waste if you close this. does sir wonwoo know this? did you tell to him about this, sir?"

she asked too many questions but he didn't feel any annoyance but rather mingyu thinks that he really need to talk to wonwoo for the last time before he flew to california.

_━━━━_

a knocked on the door was heard, wonwoo opened it revealing his dad who's standing at his doorway.

"you have a visitor." his dad said.

he froze but keep his composure. _he knew this day will come but he can't face him. not when he look like he's about to die anytime soon._

"please tell to him that i wasn't here. or tell him that i am asleep." he said and shutting the door right then.

a knocked is heard for the second time.

"dad, i told you i don't want to talk—" he stopped midway and couldn't finish his sentence because he saw _him_ , _mingyu_ , right in front of his door.

mingyu was shocked to see his ex, _was once his lover_ , that is bald and have a _cut_ on the right side of his head.

wonwoo nodded to his father, signaling that they'll talk. when his dad left, he looked at mingyu.

he smiled at wonwoo.

wonwoo hugged the latter and he hug wonwoo back.

" _i missed you._ " and a tear fell on his eyes.

mingyu pats his head carefully and break the hug.

"let's go, let's talk." wonwoo said.

_━━━━_

they stayed at the veranda. there is a deafening silence. who would have thought that they will see each other today, its been 4 years since they last met.

mingyu is looking straightly at wonwoo, scanning his face, and the _cut_ on his head. he can feel the tears forming in his eyes. he needs to know what happened. what happened to _him_ when i was away.

he look at wonwoo and smiled so weakly. he's vulnerable right now.

" _what happened...?_ " he asked weakly. he doesn't want to be seen in his vulnerable situation but he can't take it anymore.

there are tears on wonwoo's eyes but he still managed to smile so big.

he chuckled.

"i just want to cut my hair ito bald hahaha" he laughed while tears are evident in his face.

the latter sniffed but he just smiled.

wonwoo sighed deeply and decided to tell him what happened.

"t-the time that you broke up with me while we were in New York, the day after we got here in the Philippines. i was experiencing severe headaches, a-at first, i thought it was just because of too much stress because i needed to study for my board exam but one week after, i collapsed. that's why i was rushed to the h-hospital." he cries hard.

mingyu held his face and use his thumb to wipe off the tears.

"that's when i found out na i have a _brain tumor._ "

mingyu broke into tears. wonwoo is just smiling at him telling that he was okay, he is okay.

wonwoo wipes his tears.

"you don't have to worry, the doctor said it was benign."

_why do you have to smile like that like everything was okay for you? like you didn't fight all by yourself. knowing that i was not by your side. that i left you._

he thinks.

"w-why didn't you tell me?" he said biting his lips to stop his tears from falling.

he chuckled lowly.

"to you? we're not together anymore at that time, why would i even bother to tell you."

wonwoo knows that mingyu is happy right now and he doesn't want to to take that happiness away from him. _i don't want to be selfish, i don't want you to feel sad anymore even the time that we were together._

"i-it hurts so much when you left me, but i see how happy you are right now that's why i told myself that i need to be okay because you...you're now okay and happy living your life. you're not sad anymore. you'll never feel that because we're not together anymore." he didn't want to breakdown but he did.

mingyu hugged him. to let him feel that he's here. he's still here to take care of him. that he'll never leave his side, never again.

"you know what, the time that i got the results of my laboratory. i look for the symptoms of my illness because i didn't feel anything other than headaches. they said the symptoms are, severe headaches, change in behavior, being forgetful..." he stopped because he's crying again.

_those symptoms, all of that happened when we were in New York. how come i didn't notice it. you're so stupid, mingyu. you're really stupid. because of your fucking pride. because of your anger. fuck._

they stayed like that for a while until wonwoo fell asleep. he looks at wonwoo who's peacefully sleeping and tear-stained was evident on his face. _i'll stay by your side, no matter what happens._

_━━━━_

"what are you doing here again? what are these flowers for? are you courting my daughter again? if i were you, stop giving my son false hopes." wonwoo's dad straightforwardly said.

"uhm uncle, no, he likes flowers, right? i just want to give him these." he explained.

when they reached the bedroom, he saw wonwoo on his study table. the latter looked at him without any emotions on his face. mingyu smiled.

he hand him the flowers but wonwoo only looked at the it and turn back his gaze to mingyu.

"who are you?" wonwoo said.

the latter didn't know what to react before he could even say anything. wonwoo shove the flowers away and pushed him.

"i don't even know you, who are you? get out of my room. dad, who is this? please tell him to leave." his words _hurt_ him but who is he to complain? it was nothing compared to what wonwoo experienced.

he left his bedroom and wonwoo's father followed him.

"i'm sorry, i think its because of the operation. the doctor said that there are times where he can forget the people around him. sometimes, he also forgot what he did yesterday."

he just smiled and nodded. he _understands_.

━━━━

"bub, where are we going?" wonwoo asked.

mingyu let wonwoo call him like that, he knows its because of his condition. he knows wonwoo thinks that they are still together when in reality, _they're not._ not anymore.

"just follow me." he said.

mingyu pulled wonwoo. they were going to the beach, where they first met. they also want to see the sunset. he remember wonwoo saying that he wants to see the sunset that's why he took wonwoo to the beach.

they sat on the blanket and wait for the sunset. wonwoo is leaning on mingyu's shoulder and the latter is carresing his head carefully.

"i was really devastated when you left me. i thought it was the end of my life." wonwoo started.

"but that's when i realized you've been with me for 15 years, i thought you're tired of me—" mingyu cuts off.

"i'll never get tired of you." he whispered.

wonwoo looked at him and tears were already in his eyes.

"b-but why did you left me? is it because of my shortcomings? is it because you can't handle my attitude anymore? just tell me, i will accept everything wholeheartedly. i will accept it for you. even though i-it h-hurts so much. even though _you don't love me anymore,_ i want to be free because you... you already free yourself from me but me, i'm still stuck here. until now, i'm in pain.

wonwoo is leaning his forehead on his shoulder, crying. he's so weak. he just want it to stop.

mingyu cupped his face to make wonwoo look at him. he wipes his tears using thumbs. he's crying too, knowing that he hurt the person that was part of his life. half of his life, there was wonwoo in it. he can't take it seeing his past lover breaking down like this.

mingyu slowly leaned to wonwoo, and right at this moment, their lips touched. like it was missing each other. both were crying. wonwoo felt that it was a _goodbye kiss, that's when wonwoo cried harder while his lips were on mingyu's._

they're both gasping for air. leaning on each other's forehead.

"i loved you." he whispered. 

wonwoo's tears can't stop falling down from his eyes.

mingyu hugged wonwoo and stay like that for a while.

"i-i am always grateful because you've been a part of my life. if i will ask what was the happiest day of my life, i will answer those days that _we're together._ i will cherish all the moments that i have with you. i'm so thankful that you _loved_ me _._ please be happy with _soonyoung._ i will be happy for you even though _i'm gone._ "

and right at that moment, mingyu felt wonwoo hands loosen his grip. _the time that the sun sets it was also the time that the person he loved the most already left him._

mingyu cries so hard. he's calling wonwoo's name again and again but he's not answering. mingyu cried while he's hugging wonwoo.

"i'm sorry that i left you. i'm sorry, bub. please be happy up there. _i loved you._ "

he kissed wonwoo's side temple. he hugged him tightly.

_Tomorrow mornin' if you wake up_

_And the sun does not appear_

_I...I will be here_

_If in the dark we lose sight of love_

_Hold my hand and have no fear_

_'Cause I...I will be here_

he always sing this song for wonwoo. letting him know that he will be there for him. _always._

_And I will be here_

_When the laughter turns to cryin'_

_Through the winnin' and losin' and tryin'_

_We'll be together_

_'Cause I will be here..._

* * *

shout [here](https://curiouscat.qa/littlenish)!!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this!! i'm sorry if i didn't put the major character death i just don't want to spoil the whole fic, i just put 'mentioned death' at the tags. i hope you appreciate my work!! ^^ you can shout at my cc hehe <3 thank you.


End file.
